Sojiro
SojiroUtaite or Sojiro (ソジロ) is a Filipino YouTube singer known for his great energy, variance in voice and personality as well as executing highly entertaining ad-libs. He covers songs in both Japanese and English. The songs covered range in between anime theme songs and VOCALOID. Fans have claimed certain similarities towards Sojiro's voice within his English and Japanese singing. With the former they denote his voice as that of a "young Ken Ashcorp" , another hit YouTube Artist, possibly due to the subtle nuances in his mixed Kiwi-American accent. As for the latter, Sojiro has been said, to have a particularly similar voice to kradness in his Japanese singing, and to ＿＿ when using his deep, silly voice. He was publicized and given recognition through big names such as LilyPichu and SweetieButt, allowing him to be known throughout the YouTube community. He excels in attracting an audience through his rapping, ability to change voices, and hilarious ad-libs - all linking to the nonstop energy that he constantly includes in his videos. Apart from covering songs, he also provides his own video art, with the art styles differing depending on his preferences or the stylistic theme of the song being covered. Keeping this in mind he has attempted animation with his video "Ren'ai Circulation" and "1925". The former is also his most popular cover with over 17K views as of March 2014. He also consistently uploads his personal art through his Facebook fanpage. Sojiro's main collaboration partner is Ryoko and has stated that he will be doing a long-running series of songs with her. The series is said to be themed "Kradness and Reol" in which each duet will feature songs either already covered by both Kradness and Reol, or by any one of those two as previously shown with "+♂ (Plus Boy)" and "Gigantic OTN". He also produces short comedy clips and dubs from time to time. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Emi # Participant of the MMDG14 with Ryoko List of Covered Songs feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2014.12.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Sojiro, Ryoko, Kinenz, annapantsu and GayReni (2014.12.20) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (Me, You, and Nico Nico Douga) feat. .exe, Dango, GrεεN, Harusagi, Sojiro, Yuu:e, Toushi, DragonReisen, Ryoko, Xiox, and Kyousuke (2014.12.27) # "Isshin Furan" feat. Sojiro, Ryoko and Chishio (2015.01.17) # "Sono Chi no Sadame" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP1) (2015.01.31) # "Yaku Byougami" feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2015.02.14) # "Just Be Friends" -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro and Nansu (2015.02.15) # "Mr. Music" feat. Sojiro, Kuma☆, Wiinter, 時雨, Sauce, Heart★Breaker and Trance (2015.04.03) # "Ria Mitte Konna Mondakke" (Is This What It's Supposed To Be Like To Have A Girlfriend) feat. Sojiro, Rin and Mii (2015.04.04) # "Renai Circulation Rap" feat. Sojiro, ¤Fyre and Yuki (2015.04.06) # "Resonance" (Soul Eater OP) feat. Sojiro and Dj-Jo (2015.05.17) # "Connecting" feat. Angela, Chishio, Melifiry, Toushi, Dria, Dari, Sojiro, and C. Rol (2015.05.22) # "Asterisk" (Bleach OP1) -TV Size ver.- (2015.06.22) # "MR.TAXI" (SNSD song) -Japanese ver- feat. Reni and Sojiro (2015.06.28) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.07.09) # "Final Boss" (Splatoon song) -Squid Sisters ver.- feat. Sojiro and Dari (2015.07.12) # "Donut Hole" feat. Sojiro and Ruu (2015.07.24) # "News 39" feat. Sojiro and Soramin (2015.08.08) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Sojiro and Kiichan (2015.08.11) # "Feather" -Short ver.- (2015.08.13) # "Kaze ni Naru" feat. Sojiro and LilyPichu (2015.08.16) # "BUNKA Kaihoku" feat. Sojiro and Rachie (2015.08.18) # "Buraikku Jiko Riser" (Villainous Self-Riser) (2015.08.28) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (Weight of the Heart) feat. Soramin and Sojiro (2015.08.31) # "Parallelines" feat. Saku and Sojiro (2015.09.08) # "Mesukousei Chainsaw Days" (High School Girl Chainsaw Days) feat. Xayr and Sojiro (2015.09.27) # "Koori Mizuiro" (2015.10.10) # "Home" feat. Sojiro, Hyurno, Nansu, Zeru, JoyDreamer, Kuraiinu, Kyo, Rei, Seto and Ken (2015.10.19) # "Ifuudoudou" -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro and Miku-tan (2015.11.18) # "Home" feat. Hyu, Sojiro, Zeru, JoyDreamer, Kuraiinu, Kyo, Rei, Seto, and Ken (2015.11.19) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Ryoko is his main vocalist partner while Ruuto-kun is his main art partner, in which they both contribute to video art for his covers. * His new mic is a Blue Yeti. * His favourite VOCALOID is Len Kagamine, IA and GUMI. * His favourite anime is Baccano!. * Regularly plays Elsword and League of Legends. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * tumblr. * Formspring * MyAnimeList * deviantART